


Altlasten

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [45]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Backstory, Banter, Friends With Benefits, Hugs, Humor, Life Partners, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sie haben versprochen, mich zu fahren", erklärte Boerne mit leicht quengeligem Unterton, und Thiel legte die Papiere genervt auf den "Was-war-das-bloß-nochmal"-Stapel.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/53177.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Altlasten

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** für ewig!  
>  **A/N:** Ohne Sinn und Verstand ;) Mich hat es einfach fasziniert, daß mir zu dem Prompt überhaupt etwas eingefallen ist. Das hatte ich nämlich eigentlich schon abgeschrieben gehabt.

***

Irgendwie schien alles immer nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Obwohl er sich schon seit Stunden im Schweiße seines Angesichts abrackerte, war das Chaos nicht geringer, sondern deutlich größer geworden. Aufräumen und Ausmisten bedeutete nun einmal, daß man erst alles ausbreiten und sortieren mußte, was vorher in Kartons zusammengepackt gewesen war. Mit dem Erfolg, daß jetzt jedes bißchen Fläche in seinem Wohnzimmer mit Häufchen unterschiedlicher Kategorien belegt waren. Am kleinsten war bedauerlicherweise der Stapel "Müll". Die restlichen Stapel warteten darauf, an einen passenden Platz sortiert, abgeheftet oder sonstwie untergebracht zu werden. Und ein gutes Dutzend Häufchen gehörte zu den Kategorien "vielleicht doch noch aufheben", "soll das wirklich schon weg?", "vielleicht brauche ich das nochmal", "war das was Wichtiges?" oder einfach "weiß nicht". Er wußte schon, warum er das seit seinem Umzug vor sich her geschoben hatte.

"Sie gehen die Sache nicht systematisch genug an, Thiel."

Am liebsten hätte er alles wieder in die Umzugskartons geschmissen und in den Keller gepackt.

"Wenn Sie ein vernünftiges Ablagesystem hätten, und alles gleich bei Anfall ablegen würden, wäre es nie so weit gekommen."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen und fischte die letzten Papiere aus dem letzten Karton. Daß Boerne seit einer halben Stunde in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und ihm gute Ratschläge zum Thema Aufräumen und Ordnung halten erteilte, machte das alles auch nicht angenehmer.

"Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun?"

"Nein."

Thiel unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen. Seit Boerne sich das Handgelenk gebrochen hatte und zwangsbeurlaubt war, war er noch anstrengender als sonst schon.

"Ich habe hier noch länger zu tun", knurrte er. "Das geht nicht schneller, wenn Sie hier warten."

"Sie haben versprochen, mich zu fahren", erklärte Boerne mit leicht quengeligem Unterton, und Thiel legte die Papiere genervt auf den "Was-war-das-bloß-nochmal"-Stapel. Daran war nur sein schlechtes Gewissen schuld gewesen. Und Boernes Angebot, ihn im Gegenzug zum Essen einzuladen. Trotzdem mußte Boerne nicht schon Stunden vorher bei ihm herumlungern. Bloß weil er sich langweilte. Das gab ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, in seinen -

"Was ist denn das hier? Ist das Ihr -"

"Finger weg von meinen Sachen! Das geht Sie gar nichts -"

" _Für ewig_ \- na, da haben Sie sich wohl etwas verschätzt, was die Ewigkeit angeht - au!"

***

Thiel lehnte sich gegen die Fensterbank in der Küche und kam sich dämlich vor. Wie konnte er sich nur so auf die Palme bringen lassen. Von Boerne. Er sah auf den abgewetzten Ring in seiner Hand hinab und erinnerte sich daran, wie er gedacht hatte, daß sie doch etwas mehr hätten investieren sollen und Platin nehmen. Aber dann hatte sich der Ehering auch schon fast erledigt gehabt.

_Für ewig._

Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür.

"Wollten Sie mir die andere Hand auch noch brechen?" fragte Boerne.

Das würde er sich vermutlich die nächsten Wochen noch x-fach anhören müssen. Dabei war das nur ein ganz unglücklicher Unfall gewesen. Und Boernes Bemerkung war so oder so nicht entschuldbar. Er schloß die Finger um den Ring und drehte sich weiter weg.

"Thiel?"

Blödmann. Er ignorierte den Arm, der sich um seine Taille schlang. Das Kinn, das auf seiner Schulter abgelegt wurde. Boerne dachte immer, mit Sex könnte er die Sache wieder einrenken, wenn er sich mal wieder im Ton vergriffen hatte. Aber diesmal -

"Immerhin hat die Ewigkeit bei Ihnen deutlich länger gedauert als bei mir."

Er hätte sich leicht freimachen können, weil Boerne seinen rechten Arm nicht benutzen konnte. Aber das war fast so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung. Und Boerne entschuldigte sich nie. Und Boerne nahm ihn auch nicht in den Arm. Das hatten sie ... das war eben so.

"Wissen Sie was?"

"Hm?"

"Sie lassen die Sachen so liegen wie sie sind und machen morgen weiter. Heute bringt das ja doch nichts mehr. Und wir fahren jetzt essen. Was sagen Sie?"

"Mhm." Das klang erstaunlich vernünftig und mit einem Mal tat es ihm leid, daß er so heftig reagiert und Boerne den Ring aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

"Na also. Außerdem gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund, so übellaunig zu sein, immerhin habe ich Sie zum Essen eingeladen."

"Weil Sie jemanden brauchen, der Sie fährt. Und Ihnen das Fleisch schneidet."

"Stimmt", sagte Boerne fröhlich. "Trotzdem kommen Sie in den Genuß eines ausgezeichneten Essens und meiner Gesellschaft."

Thiel schnaubte, aber er griff auch nach Boernes Hand, als der ihn loslassen wollte.

"Sie werden mir doch jetzt nicht sentimental?" Boerne klang so alarmiert, daß er lächeln mußte.

"Nein." So richtig wußte er nicht, was er sagen wollte. Deshalb drückte er nur die Hand in seiner und spürte, wie Boerne ihn kurz an sich zog. Und dann war der Moment der Nähe schon wieder vorbei, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

"Holen Sie Ihre Jacke und lassen Sie uns endlich los." Boerne ging zur Tür. "Und machen Sie das Fenster im Wohnzimmer zu! Sonst weht Ihnen noch der nächste Windstoß Ihr Ordnungssystem durcheinander, und Sie können morgen wieder bei Null anfangen."

***

Sie redeten beim Abendessen nicht mehr über die Sache. Über den Ring. Oder die alberne Gravierung, die er in seinem jugendlichen Überschwang hatte anbringen lassen. Er hatte das damals ernst gemeint. Und Susanne auch. Und darauf kam es schließlich an. Auch wenn es dann nichts geworden war mit der Ewigkeit.

Stattdessen hatte er jetzt also Boerne. Und eine nicht wirklich existente Beziehung. Er betrachtete den anderen, der ihm irgendetwas erzählte, was ihn nicht im geringsten interessierte, und dabei munter mit Gabel und Gipsarm gestikulierte. Zumindest um die Ewigkeit mußte er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, dachte Thiel und versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seinem Weinglas. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er Boerne je wieder loswurde, ging gegen Null.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Hierzu gibt es noch einen [Epilog](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/111351.html), der allerdings nur friends-locked in meinem livejournal zu finden ist, da P 18.


End file.
